Alison DiLaurentis
Alison DiLaurentis is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Alison wordt gespeeld door actrice Sasha Pieterse. Biografie Alison was de "It Girl" en "Queen bee" - het populairste meisje - van alle tieners uit Rosewood. Ze was beste vriendinnen met Hanna, Aria, Spencer en Emily voordat ze verdween in de nacht van 1 september 2009. Van de vijf meiden, was ze de meest knappe, manipulatieve, geheimzinnige, duivelse en wraakzuchtige. Ondanks haar slechte gedrag naar andere mensen toe, kon ze ook zorgen dat ze zich heel speciaal voelde. Haar ouders kenden de echte Alison niet; zij kenden alleen het lieve meisje dat deed wat ze zelf wilde. Alison had geen goede relatie met haar broer; ze hadden vaak ruzie. Eén jaar na de verdwijning van Alison, wordt "Alison's" lichaam gevonden in de achtertuin van het huis van Maya St. Germain - het voormalig huis van de DiLaurentis familie. De autopsie wees uit dat ze een klap op het hoofd heeft gehad en uiteindelijk gestikt is, met zand in haar longen. Er is waarschijnlijk een schep gebruikt, welke ook is gebruikt om haar te begraven. In This Is a Dark Ride , wordt een flashback getoond dat haar hand nog uit de grond komt in haar tuin. Later wordt onthuld dat iemand haar uit de grond heeft geholpen. In A dAngerous gAme wordt onthuld dat Alison mogelijk nog in leven is en in een rode jas rondloopt. Haar huidige bestaan is altijd vaag geweest door de hele serie - Hanna, Spencer en Mona zijn er van overtuigd dat Alison nog in leven is omdat ze haar gezien hebben, maar Aria en Emily niet. Haar mogelijke bestaan doet een hoop vragen oprijzen, vooral over het lichaam dat gevonden werd in de Pilot aflevering en over waar Alison nu is. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't wordt onthuld dat Alison inderdaad nog in leven is. Carla Grunwald onthult dat ze Alison uit de grond getrokken heeft. Mrs. Grunwald egt dat ze een heel slecht gevoel had in de nacht waarin Alison verdween. Ze ging naar Alison's achtertuin en zag Alison's hand uit de grond komen. Ze trekt de erg angstige Alison uit de grond; ze is verward en erg bang. Ze rijdt Alison naar het ziekenhuis, maar wanneer ze even niet kijkt, is Alison weggelopen. Het wordt ook onthuld dat er inderdaad twee "Red Coats" zijn. Eén is CeCe Drake - zij is een lid van het A-team (in Blood Is The New Black zien we Red Coat spullen kopen voor het A-team). De andere Red Coat is Alison en deze helpt de meisjes. In Grave New World is Alison levend te zien. Persoonlijkheid Hoewel Alison alles had wat ze zich maar wensen kon, was ze snel bang van mensen die haar intimideerden. Haar jaloezie en behoefte aan macht zorgde er vaak voor dat ze gemeen en egoïstisch handelde. Haar onbevreesdheid hielp haar vaak met het terugpakken van haar vijanden. Alison was wraakzuchtig en sluw, en gebruikte mensen vaak als middelen in haar manipulaties: ze was een slang achter een engelengezicht. Niemand kon een leugen beter vertellen dan Alison. Ze had veel geheimen en vertelde deze ook niet aan haar vrienden. Als vrienden haar geheimen vertelde, vertelde zij die door. Alison gebruikte de leugens vaak om ze te chanteren - zo had ze iedereen in haar macht. Ze spon een web van leugens en raakte hier zo verstrikt in dat haar vrienden achterbleven en om moeten gaan met "A", terwijl Alison weg is. Uiterlijk Alison is een aantrekkelijke, jonge meid. Ze heeft goudblond haar, meestal krullen. Ze heeft blauwe ogen en een hartvormig gezicht. Ze is slank en sierlijk, draagt modieuze en vrouwelijke kleding. Alison's fysieke verschijning is vooral zichtbaar in haar zelfverzekerde houding. Verhaallijn Alison |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|left De serie begint met een scene van de nacht van Alison DiLaurentis' verdwijning. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin en Emily Fields zitten in de schuur van Spencer, waar zij een logeerpartij hebben, als zij plotseling geluiden van buiten horen. De stroom was uitgevallen en ze gaan kijken. Het blijkt Alison te zijn die hen heel erg laat schrikken. Ze lachen en grappen erom en drinken wat van de drank die Alison had meegenomen. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria wakker en ze ontdekt dat Alison en Spencer er niet meer zijn. Ze maakt Hanna en Emily wakker en als ze gaan kijken, komt Spencer de hoek om en zegt dat ze gegil dacht te horen. Ze kan Alison nergens meer vinden. thumb|leftAria heeft in de Pilot aflevering een flashback naar oktober 2008 met Alison. Zij en Alison hadden Mona op een gemene manier laten vallen en troffen Aria's vader, Byron, aan in zijn auto, zoenend met een van zijn studenten. thumb|leftSpencer krijgt een flashback naar de zomer voordat Alison verdween, toen Melissa nog aan het daten was met haar op dat moment vriendje Ian Thomas. Ze stond met Alison en Hanna in de keuken toen Ian en Melissa binnenkwamen. Opeens zegt Alison dat Spencer nog iets moet vertellen aan Melissa - maar Spencer ontkent dit, en was geïrriteerd door Alison's botte verraad. Buiten, waar niemand het kon horen, heeft Ali gedreigd Spencer's geheim te onthullen naar haar zus toe (later in de serie komen we erachter welk geheim: Spencer had gezoend met Ian, de vriend van haar zus). Spencer heeft haar bedreigd met dat als ze dat zou doen, zij dan Ali's rol in "The Jenna Thing" zou onthullen. thumb|leftNa de flashback kijkt Spencer uit het raam in het raam van Alison, en meent Alison te zien: een blond meisje dat wegloopt. thumb|leftAan het eind van de Pilot aflevering wordt Alison's lichaam gevonden achter haar huis. Er vindt een begrafenis plaats en de meisjes komen erachter dat Alison niet "A" is. The Jenna Thing thumb|leftIn een flashback zien we hoe Alison de meisjes verteld dat zij overtuigd is van het feit dat Toby Cavanaugh de meisjes aan het bespioneren was, terwijl ze zich aan het verkleden waren op Emily's kamer. Ze zegt dat ze het vermoeden heeft dat hij dit al een hele lange tijd doet. Alison komt onmiddellijk met een plan om een stinkbom in de garage van Toby te gooien, als wraak. Emily en Aria proberen niet mee te werken aan dit plan, en ook Spencer en Hanna tonen hun terughoudendheid, maar Alison is er heilig van overtuigd dat Toby een lesje moet leren. Alison beveelt Spencer om de aansteker aan te geven, steekt de lont aan, opent de deur van de garage en gooit de stinkbom naar binnen. Dit gaat echter helemaal mis: de garage vliegt in brand en Alison ziet te laat dat er iemand binnen was - Jenna Marshall. Met als gevolg dat Jenna verblind is door het ongeluk. Alison heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Toby onterecht de schuld op zich nam. Alison heeft hem gechanteerd met iets wat Spencer niet heeft verstaan. thumb|leftTerwijl Emily in een restaurant zit, kijkt ze naar de armband die ze om heeft. Er wordt weer een flashback getoond van na "The Jenna Thing". Alison had armbandjes gekocht voor de Pretty Little Liars - vriendschapsbandjes met hun namen erop. Alison heeft ze gegeven in hetzelfde restaurant als Emily nu zit: Apple Rose Grille. Alison vroeg toen zelfs subtiel of Emily die van haar misschien vast wilde maken - wat erop wijst dat ze Emily's geheim wist. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 57/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * There's No Place Like Homecoming * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * The Badass Seed * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Single Fright Female * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Face Time * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * She's Come Undone * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'ALGEMEEN:' Alison was de leider van haar groep vriendinnen, die bestond uit Hanna, Aria, Spencer en Emily. Alison haatte Mona, die op dat moment een nerd was, en ze maakte continu grappen over Mona. Op een gegeven ogenblik wil Aria wachten op Mona, maar Alison overtuigd haar dit niet te doen. Alison behandelt Hanna als haar knecht, Emily wordt het gevoel gegeven dat ze meer is dan een vriendin, en Spencer en Alison botsten vaak. Ze lachte ook Lucas vaak uit en noemde hem "Hermaphrodite" of "Hermie", waardoor Lucas haar herdenkingsmonument vernield. Ook had ze een hekel aan Jenna en ze noemt Jenna dan ook "Jenna the Jerk" en beweert haar eng te vinden. Alison had volledige macht over haar vrienden, ze kon ze alles voor haar laten doen ondanks hun bezwaren. Niemand kwam ooit voor zichzelf op, behalve Spencer. Hoewel ze gemeen en lelijk deed tegen de anderen, wordt vaak duidelijk gemaakt dat ze ook voor hen zorgde en om hen gaf. *'ARIA MONTGOMERY:' Alison heeft een vrij neutrale vriendschap met Aria in vergelijking met de andere meisjes. Aria lijkt de minste connectie te hebben met Alison, en het lijkt een heel gewone viendschap. Ze hebben niet vaak ruzie, en Alison behandelt Aria ook niet als haar knecht. Toch volgt Aria de suggesties van Alison eigenlijk altijd op. Alison laat Aria vooral haar eigen ding doen en bemoeit zich niet vaak met haar persoonlijke leven, behalve wanneer ze dreigt Aria's vader over de affaire met de student te vertellen. Soms gebruikt ze Aria om te doen wat ze wil. Ze zijn beide onafhankelijk en veel bezig met hun eigen verfijning. *'EMILY FIELDS:' Emily wordt meerderekeren gezien met Alison - en dan wordt ook duidelijk dat ze het meest close was met Alison van alle Liars. In The Perfect Storm wordt een scène getoond waarin Alii en Aria een relatie hebben die meer was dan alleen vriendschap. Ze schreef een liefdesbrief aan Alison dat ze meer om haar gaf dan alleen vrienden. Alison hield Emily aan het lijntje en had niet meer gevoelens dan vriendschap voor haar. In Monsters in the End gaf ze Emily echter wel de sneeuwbol met de sleutel erin. Alison vertelt haar het goed te bewaren, omdat het veel meer waarde heeft dan lijkt. Dit betekent mogelijk dat Alison Emily meer vertrouwd dan de andere meisjes. Alison vertelt ook dat Emily de enige is die haar begrijpt en de enige met wie ze eerlijk kan zijn. Als Emily op het randje van de dood is in Over My Dead Body, wordt ze wakker en ziet ze Alison. Alison vertelt haar dat ze haar het meest mist en dat ze haar favoriet was, en dat niemand zoveel van haar hield als Emily. Ze vraagt ook of ze echt van "A" af wil zijn en vraagt of ze in deze positie wil blijven of dat ze Alison wil vergezellen. Emily vraagt dan of Alison weet wie "A" is. Alison antwoordt dat ze dat natuurlijk weet. Nadat Emily haar vraagt om dat te vertellen, zegt ze dat ze dat niet kan zeggen omdat "twee mensen een geheim alleen kunnen bewaren als een van hen dood is." Alison geeft haar dan een bescheiden kus, waardoor Emily denkt dat ze nog in leven is. *'HANNA MARIN: '''Alison gaf Hanna de bijnaam "Hefty Hanna" omdat ze zo dik was. Ondanks dat ze de liefste van de meisjes was, werd ze op sommige momenten ontzettend gepest door Alison. Dit is vooral duidelijk in Know Your Frenemies en Never Letting Go. In Know Your Frenemies wordt ook duidelijk dat Alison Hanna helpt met overgeven na het eten, zodat ze af kan vallen en hierdoor krijgt Hanna een eetstoornis. Ze overtuigt Hanna ook niet te eten in Pilot, met als excuus dat ze een vriendin is. Alison is erg gemeen tegen Hanna in To Kill a Mocking Girl, ze noemt Hanna een wannabe en andere lompe dingen, waardoor Hanna moet huilen. Ze stopt niet, totdat Aria zegt dat ze moet stoppen. Alison zegt tegen Hanna dat ze het niet meende, en dat ze gek werd vanwege "The Jenna Thing". Alison zegt ook in haar dagboek dat ze 'Hefty Hanna' bijna overtuigd had om haar hoofd kaal te scheren. Van de vier meiden was Alison het gemeenst tegen Hanna, omdat ze jaloers was op het uiterlijk van Hanna en ze wist dat Hanna een grote concurrent voor haar kon zijn als ze gewicht zou verliezen. Alison zorgt er over het algemeen voor dat Hanna en Emily zich slecht voelen over zichzelf. Hanna heeft ook hallucinaties over Ali, zoals wanneer ze in het ziekenhuis ligt en Alison in een candy-striper (zuster) pakje in haar kamer komt en bij de Dr. Anne Sullivan. Dit zou kunnen zijn omdat ze nooit echt opkwam voor zichzelf tegenover Alison en ze zich daar nu gefrustreerd door voelt (hoewel ze wel ooit heeft geprobeerd om Alison te laten stoppen met het pesten van Lucas). Maar alle andere keren was Alison aardig tegen Hanna. *'SPENCER HASTINGS:' De relatie tussen Alison en Spencer is erg anders. Spencer en zij waren altijd aan het vechten en aan het proberen om elkaar te overtreffen. Ze laat Spencer normaal gesproken geïrriteerd achter en Alison is dan rampzalig omdat Spencer de enige van de vier is die voor zichzelf en voor de anderen opkomt tegenover Alison. Dit wordt al meteen duidelijk in Pilot, als ze een ruzie hebben bij Spencer thuis. Alison dreigt daar Melissa te vertellen over de kus met Ian als Spencer dit zelf niet vertelt. Spencer dreigt terug door te zeggen dat als Alison dat doet, zij iedereen zal vertellen wat er echt is gebeurd tijdens "The Jenna Thing". Ook in If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again is ze Spencer aan het dwingen om haar zus te vertellen over Ian (dit is zeer hypocriet aangezien Alison in het geheim gedated heeft met Ian, waarschijnlijk doet ze dit dus ook zodat Spencer zich schuldig gaat voelen en Alison Ian helemaal voor zichzelf heeft). Spencer vertelt Alison op de avond voordat ze verdwijnt, dat ze gek wordt van haar spelletjes, en dat Alison al dood is wat haar betreft. Alison lijkt zeer aangeslagen en verlaat Spencer boos, en Spencer gaat achter haar aan. Spencer is min of meer hetzelfde als Alison qua karakter: slim, vastberaden, wereldwijs en doet alles om de beste te zijn. '''FAMILIE' *'JESSICA DILAURENTIS:' Alison doet vaak bizarre dingen om haar zin te krijgen van haar moeder, Jessica DiLaurentis, zoals te zien in Turn of the Shoe. Ze houdt haar adem in totdat Jessica toegeeft, een truc die Alison al sinds haar vijfde gebruikt om alles te krijgen wat ze wil. Jessica heeft ook door wat voor een slechte invloed CeCe Drake heeft op Alison en probeert deze vriendschap te stoppen. Alison lijkt haar moeder's autoriteit graag uit te dagen, vooral om de dingen te doen die ze zelf graag wil. *'JASON DILAURENTIS: '''Alison en haar broer, Jason, hebben geen goede relatie, door zijn drugsverslaving en hun wederzijdse onrespectvolle behandeling van elkaars grenzen. Beiden hebben geen problemen ermee om elkaars kamer in te gaan, spullen van elkaar te stelen en spullen van elkaar kapot te maken. Sommige beelden die we zien in The Good-bye Look, My Name Is Trouble en Surface Tension bewijzen dit. Op één moment, heeft Alison een feest van haar broer huilend verlaten omdat Jason en zijn vrienden in haar kamer waren - maar voor de rest blijft ze vaag over wat er gebeurd is. '''ANDERE VRIENDEN' *'DUNCAN ALBERT:' Alison had een geheime vriendschap met Duncan voordat ze doodging. Duncan zag een kant van haar die niemand anders zag. Het leek er zelfs op dat Alison van een geheime naam gebruik maakte. Alison was veel eerlijker en echter met hem en het leek een indicatie van hoe de volwassen Alison zou zijn, maar dat kreeg nooit de kans om echt plaats te vinden. Duncan ontmoette Alison/Vivian in een boekenwinkel in Brookhaven. Vivian sprak vaak over haar vrienden met Duncan, wat betekent dat ze hem zeker vertrouwde. Hij onthult dat hij en Vivian vaak op een plaats dichtbij Brookhaven afspraken gedurende de zomer dat Alison verdween. Hij vertelt ook dat hij Vivian's echte naam, Alison, wist, maar dat hij niet wist dat ze dood was totdat Aria hem dit vertelde. Gedurende de vriendschap met Duncan, maakt Alison ook gebruik van zijn helicopter. Hij vliegt met haar omdat ze zich dan vrij, veilig en in controle voelt. Hij vertelt ook dat hij misschien een beetje verliefd was op Alison. *'CECE DRAKE:' CeCe had een relatie met Jason en ging soms om met Alison, en CeCe was veel hetzelfde als Alison qua attitude. CeCe leerde Alison gekke dingen die ze wist. En ook vertelde CeCe geheimen aan Alison over de Liars. CeCe en Alison hadden een soort zussenrelatie. In seizoen 4 wordt onthuld dat CeCe en Alison een ongezonde relatie hadden. Mw. DiLaurentis zegt dat CeCe zich voordeed als Alison. CeCe haatte Alison omdat ze ervoor gezorgd had dat CeCe van de universiteit geschorst werd. CeCe veronderstelt dat de andere Liars daar ook mee te maken hadden en gaat bij de "A-Team" om hen te martelen. *'PAIGE MCCULLERS:' Op een date van Paige en Emily Fields, herinnert CeCe hen aan Paige's gewelddadige verleden met Alison. In een flashback op één van de logeerpartijtjes van de Liars zijn ze aan het omkleden als Aria aan Alison vraagt hoe ze aan de blauwe plekken komt, waarop Alison zegt dat "Varkenshuid" (Pigskin) die aan haar gegeven heeft. Als ze vragen wie Pigskin is, antwoordt Ali niet. Zoals Ali altijd doet, gaat ze iedereen vertellen dat Pigskin lesbisch is. Alison had een vijandschap tegen Paige McCullers, en ze noemde Paige Pigskin. Alison heeft ooit een trap in haar rug gehad van Paige tijdens het sporten nadat Paige ontzettend geïrriteerd was door Alison, maar Alison zweerde wraak op Paige. De geheime aanbidding vanuit Paige richting Emily zorgde ervoor dat Alison brieven ging schrijven vanuit Emily, waarin ze haar liefde verklaarde voor Paige - nepbrieven. Als ze door heeft dat Paige brieven terug gaat schrijven naar Emily, gaat Alison haar chanteren met dat ze haar bezit zal worden. CeCe speculeert dat Ali waarschijnlijk bang is geweest van Paige. Relaties IAN THOMAS: '''voor haar verdwijning heeft Alison een relatie gehad met Ian Thomas. Eén relatie: '''Begin: Nog voor pilot. Eind: Nog voor pilot. Reden: Haar verdwijning/dood. In Surface Tension vraagt Alison aan Spencer of ze haar kan leren hockeyen, dit is de sport waar Ian coach in is. Als Aria zegt dat Alison misschien geïnteresseerd is in hockey omdat ze een jongen leuk vindt die aan hockeyen doet, zegt Spencer dat alleen meisjes hockeyen. Ze realiseert zich op dat moment niet dat Ian coach was. In Moments Later vindt Spencer een boom in de bossen, waar "Ali + Ian" in gekerfd staat. Op dat moment heeft ze door dat de 'oudere jongen' waar Alison haar over verteld had, Ian was. Verder zien we niet veel meer van de relatie tussen Alison en Ian, behalve de paar kleine momenten waarop ze flirten. BOARD SHORTS/EZRA FITZ: ook had Alison een seksuele relatie met iemand die beter bekend stond als 'Board Shorts'. Alison dacht dat ze zwanger was van hem omdat ze niet ongesteld werd in de zomer. Ze ging naar Cape May met hem in de zomer waarin ze verdween. Ook loog ze over haar leeftijd tegen hem, ze zei dat ze 18 was in een brief naar hem. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't wordt onthuld dat Ezra Fitz mogelijk Board Shorts is. Ook wordt gedacht dat hij 'Big A' is en op zoek is naar Alison. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor pilot. Eind: Nog voor pilot. Reden: (nog) onbekend. Geheimen *Pilot »» 'Weet dat Aria's vader een affaire had met één van zijn studenten; ze kwam daar samen met Aria achter toen ze hem in zijn auto in een verlaten steegje zag zoenen met Meredith Sorenson. Byron Montgomery drukt haar echter meermaals op het hart dit absoluut geheim te houden. ''Dit geheim is '''wel '''onthuld. *Pilot '''»» '''Weet dat Spencer heeft gezoend met Ian Thomas, toen hij nog een relatie had met Spencer's zus, Melissa Hastings. ''Dit geheim is '''wel onthuld.'' *The Jenna Thing »» '''Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim is '''wel onthuld.'' Status in de serie Wanneer "A" voor het eerst in de serie voorkomt, denken de Liars dat het Alison is. Haar lichaam wordt echter gevonden in haar voormalige achtertuin, wat bevestigd dat ze dood is. Door de serie heen, is haar dood altijd erg vaag gebleven (ookal werd haar lichaam wel gevonden). Dit wordt ondersteund door het feit dat Alison de Liars soms bezoekt en 'sporen' achterlaat: bijvoorbeeld wanneer ze Hanna bezoekt in het ziekenhuis en ze uit het glas drinkt en lippenstift achterlaat op het glas. Ook laat ze de deur van Spencer open staan en het pillendoosje wat ze had opengemaakt had ze ook niet gesloten. Ze redde Emily uit de schuur en gaf haar een kus en bij Aria liet ze de pop achter waar ze in de 'droom' van Aria de pop neer had gelegd. Ze verschijnt bij hen wanneer ze in gevaar zijn of in gevaar zijn geweest door "A". Ze verschijnt echter enkel wanneer de Liars in gevaar zijn, en het kan lijken alsof ze een droom of hallucinatie hebben (maar laat wel bewuste sporen van haar bestaan achter). In seizoen drie wordt een blonde vrouw in een rode jas ('Red Coat') geïntroduceerd. Ze schijnt de leider te zijn van het A-team. Veel mensen dachten dat het Alison was, hoewel het heel vreemd zou zijn omdat Alison zelf ook gestalkt werd door "A". Als Alison Aria bezoekt vraagt ze "Zie ik er soms dood uit?", waarmee ze impliceert dat ze inderdaad nog in leven is. In de laatste aflevering van seizoen 3, A dAngerous gAme, redt de rode jas de meisjes, inclusief Mona, van het vuur in het schuurtje. Hanna wordt wakker en ziet Alison met de rode jas die naar haar staart, met een bezorgde gezichtsuitdrukking. De meisjes concluderen dat Alison 'Rode Jas' is. Mona onthult dat Red Coat een Alison masker draagt, wat betekent dat haar gezicht heel makkelijk kan zijn gehallucineerd. Het wordt ook duidelijk in This Is a Dark Ride dat Alison inderdaad levend begraven is en ze haar hand uit het zand heeft kunnen steken, zoekend voor hulp. In A dAngerous gAme zien we een hand die reikt naar de hand en haar uit het zand trekt. De bevestiging dat Alison nog in leven is, krijgen we pas in Now You See Me, Now You Don't. De Liars zien twee blonde meisjes in een rode jas. Eén van hen is CeCe Drake, een lid van het A-team, maar er was ook een andere die Emily had gezien, en deze leidde de Liars naar de belangrijkste plek van 'A'. Het is overduidelijk dat dit Alison was, aangezien ze haar vriendinnen helpt. "A" lijkt Alison te bespioneren, aangezien een foto van Red Coat van de nacht van de brand op de muur is geplakt (haar gezicht wordt echter niet getoond). Vanaf dit punt gaan de Liars het idee dat Alison nog in leven is verwerken. Carla Grunwald bevestigt de theorie en ze zegt dat ze "een voorgevoel krijgt over bepaalde dingen", en dat Alison haar zou bellen, terwijl ze probeert erachter te komen wie haar pijn wil doen. Grunwald zegt ook dat in de nacht van Alison's vermissing, ze iets vreselijks voelde. Ze reed naar Rosewood en ging de achtertuin van Alison in. Ze zag Alison's hand en op dat moment volgt een flashback waarin we zien dat Grunwald Alison uit de grond heeft gehaald. Ze is met Alison naar het ziekenhuis gereden, maar toen ze even niet keek is Alison weggelopen. Mevrouw Grunwald zegt dat Alison zich verstopt voor "A", en dat hij achter haar aan zit. Hier wordt eigenlijk min of meer geïmpliceerd naar de kijker toe, dat Ezra Fitz "A" zou zijn, om nog onbekende redenen. In Free Fall wordt duidelijk dat Ezra een relatie heeft gehad, maar hier ontkent Ezra echter wel '''dat hij "A" zou zijn. Kanttekeningen *Alison heeft samen met de andere Liars Jenna Marshall verblind, door een misselijke grap die eigenlijk op Toby Cavanaugh gericht was. In The First Secret wordt echter duidelijk dat Alison Jenna absoluut niet aardig vond (waarschijnlijk omdat Jenna weigerde zich aan te sluiten bij het groepje van Alison, omdat "ze haar eigen vriendin wil kiezen"). Dit zou kunnen betekenen dat Alison de stinkbom niet als een ongeluk heeft gezien, maar als een gerichte actie op Jenna. Een andere mogelijkheid is dat Alison gedwongen werd door "A" om deze grap uit te voeren, wat zou kunnen verklaren waarom ze er per se mee door wilde gaan, ondanks dat de andere Liars probeerden haar op andere ideeën te brengen. *Alison heeft enkele sociopathische karaktereigenschappen: controlerend, paranoïde, schattig, verleidelijk, dominant, niet in staat om berouw te tonen, en extreem intelligent. Op sommige momenten lijkt Alison geen échte emoties uit te stralen. *Alison werd gezoend door Emily Fields, maar heeft later tegen Emily gezegd dat ze op jongens valt en haar alleen heeft gezoend om te oefenen voor 'de echte zoen'. In Over My Dead Body wordt geïmpliceerd dat Alison misschien echt verliefd was op Emily. *Spencer Hastings wist dat Alison een oudere jongen zag in de zomer dat ze verdween. De Liars wisten niet zeker of de mysterieuze jongen Ian was, totdat ze de Kissing Rock video zagen in Careful What U Wish 4. *Spencer was de enige van de Liars die voor zichzelf/anderen op kwam tegen Ali. *Alison's lippenstift kleur is 'jungle rood'. *Alison lijkt haar eigen dood te bedoelen in Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone. *In The First Secret vertelt Alison een verhaal over twee tweelingmeisjes, van wie de één vermoord wordt door de ander, die vervolgens wordt weggestuurd naar een inrichting voor de "criminally insane" - en ze ontsnapt één dag ervoor, op 29 oktober 2008. Later, als de Liars langs een huis lopen staat er een auto van "Radley Sanitarium" - een plek die zowel in de boeken als in seizoen drie van de TV-serie een grote rol speelt. *Een populaire theorie onder de fans van Pretty Little Liars is dat Alison niet dood is, maar haar tweelingzus, Courtney, op 1 september vermoord is. *In de aflevering This Is a Dark Ride wordt Alison's lichaam teruggevonden nadat het vermist was sinds de aflevering It Happened 'That Night'. *Een andere theorie is dat Alison dood is, maar haar tweelingzus, Courtney, die de leider is van het A-team en gezien werd door Emily in de rode jas bij Alison's graf in Dead to Me , nog leeft. *Alison dacht dat ze zwanger was, maar Mona onthult dat het vals alarm was en ze niet zwanger was. *Naast "A", is Alison degene met de meeste geheimen. *In Dead to Me herinnert Emily zich iets van 'die nacht'. Ze zag Red Coat en dacht dat het Alison was met haar helper: Mona. *Aan het eind van het derde seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Alison ''mogelijk'' nog in leven is. *In Now You See Me, Now You Don't wordt bevestigd dat Alison nog leeft en zich verschuilt voor "A". *Alison speelt atlijd een rol in de laatste afleveringen van de seizoenen. *In The Mirror Has Three Faces, onthult Jessica DiLaurentis (Alison's moeder) dat Ali en CeCe elkaars persoonlijkheden droegen. Trivia *Het is ironisch dat er gekozen is voor de naam Alison. Alison betekent in Iers "waarheid" en ook betekent het "nobel", alles wat Alison niet is aangezien ze een manipulatieve leugenaar was. *Sasha Pieterse, de actrice die Alison's rol vertolkt, zou ook Hanna Marin hebben kunnen spelen - hiervoor deed ze eigenlijk auditie. De producers hebben haar echter de rol van Alison laten proberen. *In Alison's slaapkamer zie je een foto van haar, Jason en een meisje dat als twee druppels waterop haar lijkt. Daaronder staat een Frans gezegde over tweelingen - het is dus mogelijk dat ze wel een tweelingzus heeft. *Haar achternaam (DiLaurentis) is een anagram voor ''''Liars United', de ondertitel van seizoen vier (de ondertitel is eigenlijk Liars unite). Quotes Alison: Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Alison: Take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie. Alison: It's immortality, my darlings. Alison de Liars: When I hide something it stays hid, until I want it found. That's why your secrets are all safe with me. Alison: You think you know people, and then they surprise you. Alison Mona: If you ignore it, it will go away. Alison: Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets. Alison Spencer: We're practically sisters... Alison: This isn't Yahtzee sweetie, this is some seriously messed up stuff. Lucas: It was just an accident. Alison: Is that what the doctors told your mum and dad at the hospital? Hanna: What happened to you? Alison: It's complicated Hanna, really complicated, worse than algebra. Alison: Oh, honey, you didn't even know me when you knew me. Alison Aria: If I tell you the truth, you don't have to believe it. Aria Alison: Do you see A? Alison: Everywhere I turn. So do you. You all do. Alison: Did you miss me? Foto's 0101 Alison 04.jpg|Alison (Pilot) 0101 Alison 03.jpg|Alison (Pilot) 0101 Alison 02.jpg|Alison (Pilot) 0101 Alison 01.jpg|Alison (Pilot) J097 FLASHBACK Alison Bracelets Emily.jpg|Alison (The Jenna Thing) J044 FLASHBACK JennaThing Explosion.jpg|Alison (The Jenna Thing) J041 FLASHBACK JennaThing.jpg|Alison (The Jenna Thing) J039 FLASHBACK JennaThing.jpg|Alison (The Jenna Thing) J038 FLASHBACK JennaThing.jpg|Alison (The Jenna Thing) Categorie:Personages